


Us

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Confessions, Cuddles, M/M, Orgasm, Post Season 4 Finale, Rimming, Scenting, eventual Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, shower, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from Mexico, Scott and Liam reassure each other that they're alive. Stiles comes in and cleans them up, snuggling with them after he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts here!
> 
> http://duncallski.tumblr.com/

Being back in Beacon Hills like nothing had happened had been a little relaxing. Sure there were questions to answers when Melissa McCall had caught Scott sneaking back into his room with Liam by his side. It seemed no one had told her that Scott’s life had been in danger and the two hour lecture that followed was enough to have Scott promise that someone would at least text her if something had happened. He was exhausted from the fight with Peter and breaking the helm off his head. All Scott wanted to do was sleep with his beta by his side.

After being thoroughly chewed out, he pulled Liam up the stairs and to his bedroom. Scott rolled his eyes because he knew Stiles had been there. The mess was the first thing that gave it away but that didn’t really bother Scott in the least. He could clean it up later after he had some sleep and reassurance that Liam was uninjured. Scott knew firsthand that injuries from an alpha didn’t heal fast and he had no recollection if he had harmed Liam in that way. He collapsed on the bed and pulled Liam down with him, burying his nose in the other’s hair and breathing his scent deeply.

Scott was all emotion because he knew he had come close to killing Liam and becoming the monster Kate wanted him to. Liam had pulled him back, repeating the words Scott had once said to him when he finally spoke from the heart. He curled around Liam, his body touching the other’s as much as possible. Scott didn’t want to let go because he was afraid this was a dream and that Liam would be taken from him. He needed the reassurance that his pack was safe and Scott would start with Liam, his bitten Beta. Scott had scent checked everyone else before leaving Mexico and had texted Lydia, who said she was fine, but Mason was in the know about just what was going on. That was a conversation Scott was saving for later.

Liam’s hand found Scott’s and fingers curled around the alpha’s. Words couldn’t be spoken right now. There was no way for them to express what needed to be said without choking up. They had almost lost each other, and they couldn’t broach the subject. It was too soon. There were too many emotions circulating through their minds. Scott had expected Liam to be scared of him because of the attack and having him pinned to the wall. Having nothing but acceptance from Liam was a relief.

His relationship with his beta wasn’t tarnished by the revenge of a woman who was placing the blame on the wrong people. Scott felt pity for Kate and nothing more. If she showed herself around Beacon Hills again, he was sure he would kill her for even trying to cause his pack harm. They were his family ,and he would do all he could to protect them even if meant laying down his own life.

Scott played with Liam’s fingers as they drifted in and out of sleep the afternoon sun. He would have closed the curtains, but being down in the dark recesses of the church had Scott craving sunshine.

He smiled against the back of Liam’s neck. This was where he wanted to be. There were no expectations and Scott could laze around the whole day because there was no way they were attending school that day. He didn’t want to face coach and try to come up with an excuse as to why he had missed practice.

Idly, he traced Liam’s stomach with his free hand as they slept; the action was automatic,even in sleep Scott needed the reassurance that Liam wasn’t going anywhere.

When they woke later, the sun was setting, and Scott smiled as the golden rays passed over Liam’s face. Sometime during the day they had shifted so Scott was on his back and Liam’s head was on Scott’s chest. Scott allowed a pleased rumble to leave his chest as he raked his fingers through Liam’s hair. The gel he used was long gone, pleasing Scott a bit because he hated how stiff it made the beta’s hair.

"Hey," Scott said softly with a smile as Liam woke. It curved his lips and shifted his jaw as usual.

Liam groaned in response and buried his face into Scott's chest. They were still dirty from the night before and Scott’s mother was going to flip her lid over the white sheets. He tried telling her to buy black, but it seemed she didn't listen, or just forgot.

"We've slept for hours, and, no offense, but we both kinda smell." Scott laughed, his fingers moving down Liam's back deftly. He teased the skin where Liam’s shirt had ridden up with the pads of his fingers. Liam growled playfully before pulling his head from Scott’s chest and pressing a kiss to Scott’s lips.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s worse now that I’m a werewolf.” Liam scrunched his nose as Scott leaned up and rubbed his own against Liam’s.

“You’ll get used to it. I did.” Scott grinned.

“I don’t want to think about how you got used to it,” Liam responded as he made a face of disgust. He pushed himself from the bed and began to strip out of his clothes without glancing at Scott. He knew those dark eyes were on his back. The gaze of an alpha was a heavy thing and Liam really only wanted to feel Scott’s gaze on his naked back.

Scott’s eyes trailed over Liam’s back. He wanted to spend the night just biting the expanse of slightly tanned skin. He loved the way the muscles flexed under Liam’s skin, how they shifted with barely a move of his arm, or neck. Scott laid in the bed for a few moments just soaking in the sight of his mate. He knew what Liam was to him, there was no question with how strong their bond was.

Lazily Scott pulled himself from the bed and quickly stripped out of his own clothes. He didn’t do it slowly like Liam, the other was already in the bathroom and wouldn’t be able to enjoy it much. The water was already on in the shower when Scott stepped through the door. Liam was testing the water and Scott couldn’t help himself as he pressed his body up against his mate’s, his arms resting around Liam’s waist.

“Thank you,” he whispered softly. He hadn’t said it before, had wanted to wait until they were somewhere private.

“You would have done the same for me, Scott. You’re my alpha,” Liam responded with a small snort but his hand curled around Scott’s. It was a silent expression of affection and conveyed what Liam was feeling. He wasn’t happy about Scott becoming a berserker and what Kate had forced him through even though it hadn’t been for long.

“It’s more than that right,” Scott teased with a kiss behind Liam’s ear.

“Of course.” Liam rolled his eyes and turned in Scott’s arms. “What we have, it’s...”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Scott chuckled and leaned forward. He kissed Liam whenever he could because they had to steal what moments they could together.

“I do, Scott. You made yourself your own anchor and here I am with only you. You’re my anchor and I need you to know that. I need you to know everything I feel because what if something happens where we don’t walk away and I never told you how I felt? Or how you make my heart beat fast when you smile at me? I love the way you’ll watch me when you think I’m not looking. Scott, you’re...I love you, okay?” Liam breathed deeply, and it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. There had never been a chance to say these words before to Scott. He’d been holding them inside his head ever since Scott had found him in the well. He thought he’d had all the time in the world.

“Baby,” Scott breathed through his nose. He buried his face into Liam’s neck and inhaled a scent that was purely his beta. His grip tightened around Liam, pulling him closer. It was a bone crushing hug that had Liam going limp because he was in Scott’s arms. Scott had chosen him.

“The hot water’s gonna run out,” Liam finally stated after they hugged for a few long moments. His fingers had curled around the nape of Scott’s neck as the alpha whispered ‘I love you’ into his neck.

They stepped into the shower and Scott took great care washing Liam. He was careful with his movements, going slow so he could enjoy the way Liam’s body curved. He pressed soft kissed into Liam’s neck and on his shoulders. Scott smiled into Liam’s hair when he tried to turn around and wash Scott. He wouldn’t allow his beta to wash him yet. Scott wanted the comfort of pampering his lover. It did wonders for him to have Liam pliable under his hands.

Scott rubbed his fingers with the soap and coasted them down Liam’s body until they rested between the swell of his ass. He stroked the puckered muscle gently, the pads of his fingers dragging slowly. Scott hummed as Liam pushed back, knowing what he wanted. Scott chuckled and slipped a finger into Liam, twisting it gently. He opened Liam slowly with his fingers and soap. The small sounds he wrenched from Liam were music to Scott. They told him he was doing everything right.

The vocal cues from Liam were driving Scott a little wild. He drank in the knowledge that he was the one who was doing this to his beta. He was the one who had Liam shaking against his body as he slowly opened the young teen. The need to take Liam now was overwhelming, and Scott had to fight the urge to wolf out.

His control was better, almost impeccable. But with Liam so open and needing him, Scott was sure he was going to lose it. Liam wouldn't judge him. The beta would probably take pride in the fact that he had been the one to make Scott lose control. Scott could imagine the beta's lower lip puffed out and his chin set forward with that stubborn edge to his eyes.

"Scott, we need to move." Liam breathed out shakily. He was still curled around Scott and probably couldn't move.

"If you're still able to talk, then yes we do." Scott chuckled. He pulled Liam's head away from his chest and gave him a deep kiss. His mouth was wide open as he searched Liam's mouth with his tongue.

Scott’s hand slipped behind Liam to turn the water off. They stepped out of the shower and grabbed their towels to dry off. Scott, feeling playful, threw his towel over Liam’s head so it covered his blond hair and most of his face. Scott couldn’t resist surging forward and kissing Liam under the towel. It was like their own little world and nothing could touch them. If the rest of their lives were like this, Scott couldn’t argue. And even if they weren’t, he would cherish these moments.

Liam pushed Scott away after the kiss. He was grinning wildly as he pulled the towel from his hair. He used his arms to playfully guide Scott out of the bathroom. His cock was hard against his stomach, bouncing against his skin as he walked into Scott’s bedroom. Scott had tried to pin Liam against the wall but the beta wasn’t having any of that and pushed back. He wasn’t someone who would let another person do what they wanted except when it came to Scott. Liam was independent until he needed someone, namely Stiles or Scott.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, Scott laughing loudly. It was a sound Liam thought he would never hear again. He hadn’t appreciated it before Kate had taken Scott to Mexico. Liam had missed having Scott around. The fact that he relied on his alpha as his anchor slapped him in his face until Stiles had gave him a mantra.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Scott flipped him to his stomach so the length of Liam’s back was exposed to Scott’s teeth. His head was pillowed in his arms as he shivered when Scott took his first nip at the base of Liam’s neck. It was sharp, but playful. Scott took his time as he worked his way down. Some kisses were soft while others were a bit rough. His teeth sank into the flesh of Liam’s body, marking the territory that Scott viewed as his.

Scott bit at the swell of Liam’s ass, teeth sinking deeply into the supple flesh. The tangy taste of blood welled into Scott’s mouth. It was sweet on his tongue, and Scott lingered on the bite for a moment before moving down further and using his hands to part Liam’s cheeks slowly. He licked the flat of his tongue over the twitching muscle slowly, drawing a moan out of Liam’s mouth.

He took his time with Liam’s ass. Scott’s tongue gave him no mercy as it dipped in and out of the ring of muscles. His hands dug deep into the meat of Liam’s asscheeks. Scott’s fingers kneaded the flesh hard as he went deep as he could with his tongue. Liam was pushing his cock against the bed to get friction to relieve the pulsing arousal. Scott found it hot and hard to resist as he pulled away from Liam’s ass.

There was always a bottle of lube nearby because he was a healthy teenager who had urges. Having a mother for a nurse pretty much cured Scott of all awkwardness regarding sex. Scott had never blushed when sex or the mechanics were mentioned. He was used to it and it seemed Liam was too. His step father was a doctor and it seemed ‘The Talk’ had been gone over with him. Scott was grateful he didn’t have to worry about any embarrassments because he didn’t really like it when things got awkward.

The lube was poured over his fingers hastily, dripping down off the tips and down onto the swell of Liam’s ass. It was cold and the muscle twitched when the gel came into contact with his skin. Scott watched as the flesh rippled. He wanted to tear his eyes away and found it hard to do so. Scott’s gaze lingered a little longer than necessary but he was able to finally pull himself back when Liam shifted against the bed. The action brought him out of his admiration and Scott trailed his finger over the hidden hole.

Gently Scott pushed his finger in a little and wiggled it around. No matter how many times Scott fingered Liam, he always tensed for a few moments before relaxing. Scott spent a few moments just wiggling his fingers, allowing Liam to loosen just a little. He added another and began to move them in a scissoring motion. He watched Liam closely for any negative reaction. Scott was the type to take care of another person before himself.

Slowly Scott stretched Liam. He was taking his time because he loved the small noises that were leaving the other’s mouth. Scott wanted to drag this out longer but he knew that both of them were too on edge for them to last long. He pulled his fingers out and pulled Liam up with to the head of the bed. As much as he wanted to fuck Liam like that, there was something Scott wanted.

He sat down and pulled Liam into his lap. Scott grasped Liam’s blond hair and led his head down for a deep kiss. It was slow, Scott’s mouth devouring Liam’s as he held the other’s head still. They took their time since neither one wanted to rush this. They were communicating without words-, with caresses. Each touch spoke of how scared they were that they almost lost the other. Liam pulled back, his breath moving over Scott’s lips. Their foreheads rested against one another.

Liam waited a few moments before lifting his hips, teasing the tip of Scott’s erection with his slick hole. With words of encouragement from Scott and using his own hand to steady Scott’s cock, Liam sank down slowly. His head rested on Scott’s shoulder when the other was fully seated. Strong hands were steady on Liam’s hips, holding him in place as he adjusted to Scott’s girth.

A kiss was pressed to Liam’s temple, his lips brushing against wisps of hair. Scott’s hands drifted lower, grabbing Liam’s ass. He waited a beat for Liam to protest and when none came from Liam’s lips, he lifted the beta up and sank him down slowly. They established a slow rhythm, Liam lifting his hips up and sinking down with encouragement. Scott used the difference in height to mark up his beta’s neck, sucking violent on the flesh. He scraped his teeth along the length of the long neck. Liam’s whole body shook with the sensation.

Their bodies moved in tandem, Scott jerking his hips into Liam up when he shifted down. They were lost in their scents mingling together. Liam nudged his nose against Scott’s neck, a signal he was close to orgasm. They both knew they wouldn’t last long, not with the way they touched each other and how they clung to their bodies. Scott bit down into Liam’s neck, drawing his orgasm from the younger teen.

Liam’s cry triggered Scott’s own release and he gripped Liam tight as he rode it out. He held onto Liam until he was done pumping and fell to the bed, cock still buried in his lover. Liam pressed his head onto Scott’s chest and listened to his heartbeat even out. He knew it was stupid to listen to it, but Liam still needed the reassurance that Scott wouldn’t be ripped from him. Kate was missing and even though Chris was on her trail, it still wasn’t enough for Liam. It would be hard for him to let Scott out of his sight. Even with Scott being his anchor and being able to search him out, Liam knew he would worry.

Scott’s hand drifted through his hair slowly. His fingers scratched against his scalp and relaxed Liam even more. He had tensed up from his thoughts but Scott knew how to play him like a violin. He left his darker thoughts alone and just basked in the afterglow with Scott. They drifted into sleep and were woken later when a warm, wet cloth was cleaning them up.

The werewolves didn’t open their eyes since their noses alerted them that it was Stiles. They allowed him to clean the cooled semen off their bodies. His hands were gentle as they glided over their flesh. Liam gave a small moan of appreciation when his stomach was cleaned. Stiles ran a hand through Scott’s hair and down Liam’s cheek. He pressed a kiss to the tops of their heads before settling in on the other side of Scott. He tucked his head under Scott’s chin and let out a small sigh.

He reached out and grasped Liam’s hand, tangling their fingers together. It was like a piece of a puzzle had slotted into place when Stiles pressed himself against Scott. This was right to have Stiles pressed against Scott and holding onto Liam. Scott scented both boys before he closed his eyes. He listened for their breathing, smiling when it evened out into the rhythm of sleep. 


End file.
